


There's Something About The Way You Are...

by AlwaysGin



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I just had to, Smut, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysGin/pseuds/AlwaysGin
Summary: I don't even know when this is set but there's more smut than any sort of storyline so who cares, right? All I know is that it's happening in Villanelle's unreal apartment because that place is dreamy.





	There's Something About The Way You Are...

She knew her own body, all too well. She knew just when she wanted the release of ultimate pleasure to lap over her deepest core in those quick powerful waves that almost stop her heart. She knew when she wanted the familiar feeling of her thigh muscles clenching rapidly to hit, stuttering and shaking until her orgasm faded into a dull tender throb between her legs… slowly ebbing away like the tide on a white moonlit beach, all-powerful and crashing against the rocks only a minute or so earlier. It was the one single moment she felt completely vulnerable, exposed. But she could control it. Allow it to hit quickly when required or to stay teetering on the edge when not. And she liked it that way. But with Eve, oh but with Eve it was totally different. With her Villanelle was the firework whom Eve had installed the fuse, which was far too short and far too close to the burning match wielded between her thumb and forefinger. She hated the control she lost when she was around her, she could physically feel it rush out of her body like a reckless moth hurtling towards an open flame. She always felt as if she needed to reach out for something to steady herself on as the switch of power fell so infuriatingly to Eve. Every single fucking time. It almost frightened her, made her feel small and weak by Eve’s ability to do such a thing without even knowing it. But it enthralled her and that topped every negative feeling that stole her sleep at night. Her heart had never won over her head until her. Nothing or no one she’d ever known had this influence. Not even Anna… not even close-

“Oksana? Where are you?”

Villanelle blinked once and re-focused her eyes on the woman only a few feet ahead of her.

“Come back to me.”

“I’m here, sorry, I got lost in thought.”

Eve’s shoulders sagged slightly, a soft and reassuring smile curling the edges of her lips.

“What were you thinking about?”

“You.” It came out in a sigh, Villanelle felt if defeat had a sound it would be dripping from the end of it.

“You were thinking of me? Whilst I’m stood right here?” Eve took a small step forward as she spoke, cautious in her movements as if she was approaching a wild horse she wanted to tame and saddle.

“I think about you all the time, Polastri. When you’re here and when you’re not. When I want to, when I don’t.” Villanelle studied Eve more now as her own truths came tumbling out, looking for any hint of weakness to level the battlefield. She felt tense right down to her bones. “It’s actually quite annoying.”

Eve felt her own breath hitch in her throat, unable to immediately find the words to soothe her impeccable counterpart as she slowly closed the gap between them. She focused on Villanelle’s mouth, deep pink and full, then back to her eyes, dark and conflicted. “I think about you too. There’s something about the way you are, that, that makes me…” She couldn’t find the word to describe it, she felt one surely hadn’t been invented yet as she was the first to ever feel it.

“Feel brave?” It came out as a breathy whisper and with it, Villanelle’s lips curled to one side into a half smile, half pout. So close now Eve felt the warmth of her breath against her own lips as she locked eye contact, steel grey eyes on deep brown.

“Should I? Will I regret it?”

Villanelle felt the surge, the surge she could only imagine a lion feeling when the stalking was over and it was time to finally pounce, one shot to claim her prey.

“Let’s make sure you don’t.”

She kissed her, lips pressing furiously together as the air from both their lungs escaped in sharp gasps by the force of it. Eve quickly opened her mouth, welcoming Villanelle’s soft but powerful tongue to dance with her own.

“God, I want this. I, I won’t regret it.”

The words breathed into Villanelle’s mouth, she could feel the vibration of them drum to the back of her throat. She kissed her deeper, trailing her tongue across Eve’s lower lip and pulling it into her mouth with a hard suck. She felt every moan escape Eve in response, somehow each one bringing a sinking feeling to her already slick core as if they were directed against it.

“Good.” In one swift movement Villanelle broke the kiss and hoisted Eve up by the back of her thighs which immediately obeyed and wrapped themselves around Villanelle’s waist.

Eve gasped and then giggled a little, nervously. “Where are you taking me?”

“I’m trying to put you to bed, if you don’t mind?” It wasn’t really a question.

“Of course I don’t, whatever and wherever you want… just hurry.”

They reached the bedroom in seconds. Eve was in complete awe of Villanelle’s strength, it was effortless. She needed her to use it in other ways now, not for what she’d trained for years to use it for. But to unravel Eve with it, send her to the stars with it. Change her with it so she’ll never be the same again.

“We’re here.” Eve felt the words against her ear, could almost feel the smile on Villanelle’s lips as she spoke them.

“Finally.”

Villanelle slipped both hands beneath Eve and pushed her away until she hit the soft layers of bed linen underneath, bouncing once before settling back down into the queen size bed. It felt like a warm sea swallowing Eve into its waves, already too warm for the clothes she was wearing. Every thread of them now a total annoyance.

“Are you going to join me, or are you thinking of me again?”

Villanelle didn’t move, stood above her, eyes cascading over Eve like she was a rare and beautiful painting she’d only have the chance to view this once. She wanted to keep this image in her mind forever, she’d never seen anything like it. Sure, there’d been many women in the exact same spot – their faces hazy in her memory now – but none of them like Eve.

She breathed her answer finally, “Yes. To both questions.” Before leaning over Eve, placing each hand either side of her head and claiming her mouth with her own.

“I do think it would be better, though, without this,” a tug of Eve’s shirt, “and these.” Another at her slacks.

“Yes, totally unnecessary. Get rid of them.”

A quick pop startled Eve before she heard the small clinking sounds of each of her shirt buttons bouncing off different surfaces around them. Then the sound of her zipper, slowly dragging down and coming undone just as Even felt she was too.

“Wow. Look at you.” Villanelle’s eyes were blown out now and roaming, tongue licking at her own lips at the sight of Eve in just her underwear. Eve felt the warm glow of blush hit her cheeks.

“Now you.” Eve leaned up into her, pushing her back so she could access the rim of her sweater, pulling it up in a frantic motion as the need for skin on skin quickly became unbearable.

Before long they were entwined, moist with sweat causing their skin to slide against each other as their mouths clashed together, tongues and teeth and lips battling like neither would give up the fight. Short breaths and moans echoed from the high Parisian ceilings.

Villanelle, on top of Eve now, buried her hands in Eve’s hair, gripping and needy as if she could never pull her too close by it. She felt that hair, Jesus that fucking hair, had surely been woven by the God’s, just had to. She felt it was the perfect frame for the beautiful features that completed the face she could study forever. Eve ran her hands down the length of Villanelle’s back, taking in every arch of muscle on the way down until she reached her hips. She lingered there for a short while, kneading them with her thumbs before pushing upwards so Villanelle tumbled over, onto her back. Role reversal, this is how Eve wanted it now. The teaser becoming the teased. Eve clambered on top and curved her lips into a triumphant smile.

“Eve Polastri, how dare you.” A jovial statement but Eve knew by the shake of it that Villanelle wasn’t going to argue.

Eve tightened her thighs on either side of Villanelle - just in case - and dipped her head, sliding her tongue over Villanelle’s jawline, down to her pulse point before taking the skin there between her teeth. Villanelle arched her head back, providing more access to Eve's hungry mouth whilst sucking in a sharp breath.

“I want to fuck you, Oksana. With these,” she slid a hand between Villanelle’s thighs, gently using her nails to trace the silky-smooth surface. Then ran her tongue up from her neck until she reached her ear, flicking her lobe gently before breathing heavily into it, “and this.”

Villanelle felt her thighs part instinctively, quickly followed by a hot glow hitting her cheeks with how shamelessly easy they did it.

“Please… yes Eve, that’s what I want.”

Eve trailed her tongue back down, planting small wet kisses as she descended past Villanelle’s collarbone, stopping at her sternum. She flicked her tongue harshly against a nipple, satisfied with how quickly it hardened against it before repeating the motion with the other. The swell of Villanelle's breasts rising and falling in quick succession now as her breathing grew desperate.

“Lower. Please. I need you there right now. Please.” Her voice was low and hoarse, the Russian accent thick with every word.

Eve traced Villanelle’s inner thigh with her fingers, feather-light as she felt the skin twitch beneath her touch. She had to fight the urge to get straight to the spot, desperate to get high enough so she could feel the result of her teasing under her fingertips. To her surprise, she didn’t need to go too far as she felt the slickness almost half way up. Villanelle bucked up into her hand, impatient.

“Eve, I’m so wet. Can you feel that? Please. Don’t make me come down there and force you.” Her voice was full of threat, moving her own hand lower as the last couple of words left her mouth. Eve trapped it with her other hand, sliding it upwards above Villanelle’s head. She set her eyes intently on Villanelle’s, trying her hardest to convey the movement as a warning.

“Don’t do that. Trust me.”

Keeping eye contact, she started from the bottom, sliding one finger across Villanelle’s warm opening, lingering there just slightly before moving up and tracing over every fold, every inch before unfairly avoiding the part Villanelle needed her to touch the most. She repeated the motion a couple of times until Villanelle began to squirm and release short quick groans beneath her.

“Fuck. Eve! Just please,” before she could finish Eve curled a finger inside, fast and hard, “ohhh God!”, the noise that soared from Villanelle’s mouth will stay etched in Eve’s memory forever. God she felt so alive. Villanelle bucked her hips furiously, pushing into Eve’s touch as much as she could. Eve allowed the teasing to stop now, feeling her mission now needed to accomplish its final goal. She slid another finger in and then another, feeling the stretch as she went as deep as she could, curling up inside and then back out again in fast unforgiving thrusts. Villanelle arched her back further, the room filled with her guttural sobs as she felt completely full, each thrust pushing a higher pitched moan from her lips. Then Eve brought her thumb up, rubbing rapid strong circles around Villanelle’s erect clit. She could feel it throb and swell against her.

“Just like that Eve... fucking God, please don’t stop.”

This was it, this is where Villanelle’s thoughts were when Eve questioned where she’d gone earlier. The fuse was lit, the flame burning deep and quick towards the charge. She couldn’t control it, couldn’t stay teetering on the edge to make it last like she could with all others. The cliff edge was so close now and her toes curled at the crumbling edge, the swell in her chest about to burst as her body swayed over into the abyss.

“Eve, fuck. I’m com…”

The rest of the words failed her, the ones that didn’t left her mouth like a screeching animal, wounded somewhere in the cold night. Her whole body stiffened as her neck craned back and her eyes slammed shut, seeing stars and planets behind the lids. She felt her thighs clamp against Eve’s hand and wrist as the spasms kept hitting, over and over.

“That’s it, come for me Oksana.”

Eve dipped her head down to plant soft kisses along Villanelle’s exposed neck whilst her hand stayed almost still, only making very slight strokes to guide her orgasm to its shuddering end. Villanelle bit down on her own bottom lip, the letter ‘F’ dragging out, muffled against it.

After Villanelle’s body eased and her thighs slightly parted and relaxed, her eyes now wide and glaring deep into Eve’s, Eve released herself from her throbbing middle and brought her glistening fingers up, before gently sliding them into her own mouth without breaking eye contact. Villanelle’s mouth gaped slightly, her tongue licking at her own lips as she watched. Eve didn’t waste a drop, she wanted to taste her but knew this way would have to do for now until the sensitivity ebbed.

“God. You, you’re amazing.” Villanelle sounded exhausted.

“Shhh.” Eve brought their lips crashing together once again, allowing Villanelle to taste herself against hers. She pulled away after a few seconds only to breathe the words, “You're mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this show has taken over my brain and I just had to write something smutty, I hope you like it! I may write Eve's turn, I don't know yet but I feel like she deserves it after going to town on Villanelle like this?


End file.
